The use of portable electronic devices, such as music players, is ever increasing. Such devices allow the listener to listen to audio recordings of, for example, music, news, and books, without disturbing others. Many listeners listen while walking, running, or working out in gyms. Others listen on airplanes or other forms of transportation to pass the time.
The portable electronic devices are often placed in a pocket of an article of apparel, for example, a shirt, or attached to an arm band. Typically the electronic device is removed from the pocket to operate the device and then returned when the device has been set. Alternatively, a hole or plastic window, for example, is provided to allow operation of the device.
When engaged in a physical activity, such as running, an athlete wants to maintain a focus on the activity. Removing an electronic device from a pocket to operate the device can be distracting to the athlete. In addition, the athlete may drop the device while fumbling to remove or replace the device from a pocket. Trying to operate the device though open holes or plastic windows in a pocket can also be distracting. Moreover, open holes expose the device to the elements and plastic windows advertise the presence of and type of electronic device.